Fight
by Taiyu
Summary: Ich habe das erste Kapitel
1. Chapter 1

Als Tifa an diesem Morgen erwachte, war es noch sehr früh und eigentlich wollte sie sich einfach wieder umdrehen und weiterschlafen, doch irgendetwas trieb sie aus dem Bett. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass etwas passiert war, aber sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war.  
  
Sie stand auf, streifte ihren Morgenmantel über und verließ ihr Zimmer, durch den langen Flur gelangte sie schließlich in den Barraum. Kaum dort angekommen erstarrte sie. Der ganze Raum was voller Blut, an den Wänden, auf dem Boden, auf den Möbeln, einfach überall.  
  
„Oh mein Gott......BARRETT!!!" schrie sie so laut sie konnte. Sekunden später hörte man etwas durch den Flur laufen und im nächsten Moment stand der großgewachsene Mann in der Tür, auch er erschrak bei dem Anblick.  
  
„Was...was ist hier passiert?" Durch den Schrei waren auch Vincent und Cid geweckt worden und kamen nun ebenfalls nach vorn. „Du lieber Himmel, was ist passiert?" fragte Vincent leise. Doch keiner konnte ihm eine Antwort geben. Barrett ging verließ seinen Platz hinter der Theke und ging dorthin wo die Möbel standen. Er sah sich um. „Hier muß ein Kampf stattgefunden haben!" Cid gesellte sich zu ihm. „Das sieht ganz danach aus, aber warum haben wir dann nichts gehört? Der wird ja wohl nicht lautlos abgelaufen sein!" meinte dieser und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von seinen Kameraden. „Nächste Frage" begann Vincent. „Wer hat gekämpft?" Wieder eine Frage auf die keiner eine Antwort hatte. Wer hatte schon einen Grund nachts in eine Bar einzubrechen und sich dort bis aufs Blut zu bekämpfen, nur um dann wieder zu verschwinden und außer den Blutspuren keinerlei Hinweise mehr zu hinterlassen.  
  
„Wo ist Cloud?" bemerkte Tifa plötzlich und alle sahen zu ihr. „Er hätte doch auch wach werden müssen, als....ich geschrien habe!" „Ich werd mal nach ihm sehn, der schläft bestimmt wieder wie ein Stein und bekommt nichts mit" grinste der junge Mann und verschwand nach hinten, um durch den langen Flur zu Clouds Zimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen klopfte er „Hey Cloud, komm steh auf. Wir haben ein Problem!" rief Vincent durch die geschlossene Tür, doch aus dem Zimmer drang kein einziger Laut. ‚Komisch' „Ist alles in Ordnung? Cloud!" Wieder nichts. Vincent hielt es nicht mehr aus und riss die Tür auf. „Cloud? Ich..." Das Zimmer war leer. Er betrat den Raum und sah sich um. ‚Aber wo kann er denn nur sein?' Das Bett war durchgewühlt, das hieß, dass er auf jeden Fall dringelegen hatte. Aber wo war er hin? Wie ein Blitz schoß es durch Vincents Kopf. So schnell er konnte rannte er zurück in den Barraum zu den anderen. „Er ist nicht da!" „WAS?" riefen alle im Chor. „Aber..wo ist er denn hin?" fragte Tifa. „Ich .... hab eine Befürchtung.." gab Vincent leise zurück. „Du meinst....er war es der das hier angerichtet hat?" fragte Cid ihn. Vincent nickte nur stumm. „Ja aber, warum hätte er das tun sollen? Und vor allem gegen wen?" Alle sahen sich schlagartig an, doch nur Barrett sprach aus, was alle dachten. „Sephiroth"  
  
„Wir müssen ihn suchen, vielleicht ist Cloud verletzt!" meinte Vincent und stürmte aus der Bar nach draußen. Die anderen folgten ihm und stoppten schon am Ende der Treppe wieder, denn vor ihnen stand Sephiroth. Das Schwert, von dessen Klinge das Blut tropfte, hielt er noch in der Hand. Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Seid ihr endlich aufgewacht" bemerkte er spöttisch. „Leider zu spät!" „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" schrie Cid ihn an. „Das hat er sich selbst zuzuschreiben, hätte er sich nicht mit mir angelegt wäre ihm das erspart geblieben und das wußte er auch!" erwiderte der Mann. „Wie konntest du ihm das antun?" hörten sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Zack war auf der Bildfläche erschienen. „Er, der dich am meisten bewundert und geliebt hat und es noch immer tut!" „Pah! Bewundert. Dieser naive Dummkopf!" gab er abfällig zurück. „Ihr könnt ihn ja suchen gehen, vielleicht lebt er ja noch!" mit einem hässlichen lachen verschwand Sephiroth ins Nichts.  
  
Alle starrten Zack an, der auf sie zukam. Er trug die Uniform von SOLDIER, genau wie Cloud. „Zack, was machst du hier?" „Ich wußte dass Sephiroth auf dem Weg hierher war und...wollte Cloud warnen aber...ich bin zu spät gekommen" er senkte betroffen den Kopf. „Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, wir finden ihn bestimmt!" versuchte Cid ihn aufzumuntern. „Ja...die Frage ist nur...ob er dann noch lebt!" gab er leise zurück.  
  
„Lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren!" forderte Barrett die anderen auf . „Ja, du hast recht!"  
  
Sie teilten sich auf und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund.  
  
Cloud lag blutüberströmt am Boden in der Nähe des Stützpfeilers von Sektor 7. Er hatte dem Krieger nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt und war besiegt worden. Plötzlich stand Sephiroth neben ihm und schaute mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf ihn herab. „Du lebst ja noch!" Mühsam öffnete Cloud die Augen. „So schnell wirst du mich nicht los" gab er schwach zurück. „Falls du darauf wartest, dass deine Freunde dich suchen, das kannst du vergessen" „Was?...." „Ich war eben bei ihnen, sie vermissen dich nicht einmal, geschweige denn, dass sie auf die Idee kommen dich zu suchen und dir zu helfen" Cloud starrte Sephiroth an, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Du lügst! Sie werden kommen, verlass dich drauf!" ‚Er vertraut ihnen.....seit wann tut er das? Er hat nie jemandem vertraut, war immer ein Einzelgänger' „Cloud!" hörten sie plötzlich Zacks Stimme. „Verdammt! Warte nur, ich komme wieder!" Dann verschwand er.  
  
Endlich hatte Zack ihn erreicht und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. Vorsichtig zog er Cloud in eine sitzende Position. „Zack..." „Ich bin hier, mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird wieder!" beruhigend strich er ihm über die Stirn. Cloud lächelte leicht. „Ich wußte dass ihr mich suchen würdet. Ich habs die ganze Zeit gewußt, ich bin nicht allein!" sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Nein, das bist du nicht und wirst du auch nie wieder sein!" Vorsichtig hob er den jungen Mann hoch und trug ihn zurück zur Bar.  
  
Dort angekommen brachte er ihn gleich in sein Zimmer und legt ihn behutsam aufs Bett. Die anderen waren noch nicht wieder zurück, was auch ganz gut war, denn so konnte Zack sich um Cloud kümmern, ohne, dass man ihm ständig im Weg stand. Zack behandelte den jungen Mann mit ein paar Tränken und er war wieder oben auf. „Jetzt ruhst du dich noch etwas aus, bevor du wieder aufstehst. Ich werd auf die anderen warten!" bat er Cloud. Dieser nickte nur und schloß die Augen.  
  
Zack verließ leise den Raum und schloß ebenso leise die Tür hinter sich. Gerade als er wieder im Barraum angekommen war, kamen auch die anderen zurück und man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht glücklich waren mit dem Ausgang ihrer Suche. „Wo kann er nur sein?" schluchzte Tifa. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, ich hab ihn gefunden...." begann Zack, wurde aber von den Fragen der anderen, die ihn fast erschlugen, unterbrochen. „Wie geht's ihm?" „Ist er ok?" „Wo ist er?" „Er ist in seinem Zimmer und schläft, wenn er sich erstmal ausgeruht hat, geht es ihm besser. Ihr braucht euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen!" kam Zack endlich wieder zu Wort. Man konnte die Erleichterung nach Zacks Worten deutlich in ihren Gesichtern sehn.  
  
Als Cloud wieder aufwachte fühlte er sich um einiges besser – Zacks Tränke hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Schwert, dass in einer Ecke des Zimmers stand. ‚Ich muß ihn finden.....und ihn entgültig töten...vorher werde ich nie wieder in Ruhe schlafen können. Ich werde Aeris rächen' schwor er sich in Gedanken, stand auf, nahm sein Schwert und stieg leise aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Ich werde mal nach ihm sehn" meinte Tifa nach einer Weile und verschwand in dem dunklen Flur, an den auch Clouds Zimmer grenzte. Sie klopfte an und wartete auf Antwort, die sie jedoch nicht bekam. ‚Er schläft bestimmt noch' dachte sie und öffnete leise die Tür, was sich ihr bot, als sie in den Raum hinein sah ließ sie erschrecken.  
  
  
  
„Er ist weg!!" schrie sie plötzlich. „Was??" Die anderen standen auf und liefen zu Clouds Zimmer, welches sie, genau wie Tifa, leer vorfanden.  
  
„Das darf nicht wahr sein. Wo ist er hin?" fragte Cid, der zum Fenster gelaufen war und hinaussah.  
  
„Sephiroth suchen!"  
  
„Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor ihm was passiert" rief Tifa entsetzt. Barret legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter „Tifa hat recht. Der Junge läuft in sein Unglück – vielleicht sogar in seinen Tod"  
  
Alle waren sich einig und folgten Cloud nachdem sie ein paar Sachen zusammengesucht hatten.  
  
Zack hatte vorgeschlagen nach Nibelheim zu gehen und dort zum Reaktor, denn das war der einzige Ort an dem er sich vorstellen konnte, dass Sephiroth dort war – und das wußte mit Sicherheit auch Cloud.  
  
Der Marsch würde etwa 4 Tage dauern – 4 Tage in denen sie versuchen mußten Cloud einzuholen. Ihr „Vorteil" war, dass Cloud noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften war und somit wohl auch nicht so schnell.  
  
Cloud war schon ein gutes Stück weit gekommen. Die tränke die Zack ihm gegeben hatte, hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt und ihn wieder geheilt – allerdings waren seine Kräfte noch nicht vollständig wieder zurückgekehrt, das war sein Handicap.  
  
„Ich werde dich finden und dich für alles büßen lassen!" Er war kurz vor Nibelheim, nur der Berg trennten ihn von seinem Heimatdorf. Der Weg durch den Berg war nur sehr schmal und es ging steil nach unten, wenn man fiel. Cloud hatte Mühe sich auf dem kleinen, schmalen Weg zu halten, zumal ihn auch allmählich seine Kräfte im Stich ließen.  
  
Plötzlich brach ein Stück Felsen unter seinem linken Fuß weg und er kippte zur Seite, da er nirgends Halt fand rutschte er den Hang runter in die Tiefe. Die Landung war unsanft und auch der Sturz selbst hatte seine Spuren an dem jungen Mann hinterlassen. Sein ganzer Körper war voller Wunden und seine Kleidung zerrissen. Nur mühsam schaffte er es sich etwas aufzurichten und als er hochsah sah er in Sephiroths grünleuchtende Makoaugen und erschrak leicht.  
  
„So sieht man sich wieder. Du lebst ja noch!" begrüßte er ihn. „So leicht wirst du ich nicht los" stöhnte Cloud und versuchte sich weiteraufzurichten, was ihm nicht so recht gelang. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh.  
  
„Man sollte immer aufpassen, wo man hintritt" sagte Sephiroth höhnisch und packte Cloud am Kragen um ihn hochzuziehen.  
  
Dieser wollte was sagen, bekam aber einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengrube, der ihn das Bewusstsein verlieren ließ.  
  
Auch Zack und die anderen hatten den schmalen Pfad über den bergerreicht und machten sich nun mit aller Vorsicht daran ihn zu überqueren.  
  
Plötzlich stutzte Vincent, denn er hatte was in der Sonne aufblitzen sehn, als er genauer hinsah sah er was es war – ein Schulterpanzer. Kurzerhand trennte er sich von der Gruppe und rutschte den Hand hinunter. „Vincent, wo willst du hin?" rief Cid ihm hinterher. „Ich hab was gesehen, ich komm gleich wieder" rief Vincent zurück. Er hatte den Gegenstand erreicht und hob ihn hoch. Es war ein Schulterpanzer aus Metall, an einer Stelle waren Zeichen hinein geritzt, die Vincent gut kannte. ‚Der gehört Cloud' Schnell kletterte er mit dem Teil zurück zu den anderen. „Was hast du denn gefunden?" Ohne ein Wort zu sagen reichte er Zack den Schulterpanzer. Dieser erschrak. „Das...ist doch Clouds!" „Was?? Aber..warum liegt er hier. Oh mein Gott....hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert" schluchzte Tifa. „Ganz ruhig, es geht ihm bestimmt gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, er ist stark und lässt sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen" beruhigte Barret sie mit leiser Stimme.  
  
„Du hast recht, er ist bestimmt in Ordnung!" „Kommt, lasst uns weitergehen damit wir das Dorf noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen"  
  
Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, als die Gruppe in Nibelheim ankam. „Lasst uns ins Gasthaus gehen und ausruhen. Heute können wir eh nichts mehr tun" schlug Zack vor und verschwand in einem der Häuser. Tifa war etwas enttäuscht, dass sie nicht gleich losgingen, um Cloud zu suchen, sah aber ein, dass Zack recht hatte. Sie würden sich in der Dunkelheit nur verlaufen.  
  
Der Rest der Truppe folgte ihm ins Haus und bald auch nach oben in das Zimmer, was Zack bereits gemietet hatte.  
  
Cid und Vincent ließen sich auf zwei der Betten fallen. „Der Weg war nicht ohne. Meine Füße bringen mich um" stöhnte Cid.  
  
Tifa stand am Fenster und sah nach draußen – am Himmel leuchteten die Sterne und auch die beiden Monde waren klar zu erkennen und warfen ihr kaltes Licht auf die Erde.  
  
Zack kam zu ihr. „Du denkst an Cloud, hab ich recht?" Tifa nickte. „Ja, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn." „Es geht ihm bestimmt gut, er lässt sich nicht so leicht unterkriegen!" erklärte Zack um sie zu beruhigend.  
  
„Du hast ja recht, aber so war er nicht immer..." gab Tifa leise zurück. „Was meinst du?" „Bevor er hier weggegangen ist, war er nicht so....er war eher schwach und zurückhaltend. Und recht klein für sein Alter. Und jetzt? Ich hab ihn gar nicht wiedererkannt, als ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen habe. Er war so anders – nicht mehr der Cloud den ich kannte. Sein liebes Lächeln war erloschen, genauso wie seine ganze freundliche Art" Sie senkte den Kopf. „Ich möchte meinen alten Cloud wieder haben, Zack!" schluchzte sie. Zack nahm sie in die Arme um sie zu beruhigen. ‚Ja, das möchte ich auch....'  
  
Langsam kam Cloud wieder zu sich – alles tat ihm weh, vor allem wenn er sich versuchte zu bewegen.  
  
‚Was ist das?...Alles tut weh...verdammt' Er öffnete die Augen und sah zunächst alles nur verschwommen. „Da bist du ja wieder" hörte er eine bekannte Stimme und als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, hatte sich auch sein Blick geklärt und er erkannte Sephiroth. Dieser kam auf ihn zu und blieb neben der Liege auf dem Cloud lag, stehn. „So sieht man sich also wieder!" sagte er höhnisch.  
  
„Was soll das? Warum hast du mich nicht getötet?" Sephiroth schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf. „Dich töten? Ich bitte dich...ich brauch dich schließlich noch. Ohne dich kann das Geheimnis nicht an den Tag kommen" Sephiroth lächelte kalt. „Welches Geheimnis?" fragte Cloud irritiert. „Deines!" Der junge Mann erstarrte. ‚Meins? Aber....was meint er?'  
  
Sephiroth packte ihn am Kragen und ein teuflisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Das ist dein Ende" flüsterte er.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sich Zack und die anderen schon sehr früh in Richtung Reaktor aufgemacht. Sie waren bereits bei Berg Nibel, als sie plötzlich einen entsetzlichen Schrei hörten – alle erstarrten vor Schreck. „Was...was war das?" stotterte Barret. „Besser....wer war es" meinte Vincent und sah sich um. „Cloud..." hauchte Zack und rannte los. „Zack warte!!" rief Tifa ihm hinterher und setzte sich mit den anderen in Bewegung, um ihm nachzulaufen. Nur kurze Zeit später stand die Gruppe vor dem Reaktor. „Hier liegt alles drin verborgen. Alle Geheimnisse – das ganze Wissen" erklärte Zack und schritt die Treppe hinauf. ‚Jetzt werden sie alles erfahren'  
  
Als sie den Reaktor betraten hatte sich nichts verändert, alles war wie vorher und es war auch niemand zu sehn.  
  
Ihr Weg führte sie in den Raum, der zu Jenova führte. Dort trafen sie auf Sephiroth – er stand vor ihnen, in all seiner Größe und mit seinem Schwert in der Hand. Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. „Wie schön, dass ihr den Weg zu mir gefunden habt. Vor allem du Zack!" begrüßte er sie höhnisch.  
  
„Wo ist Cloud?" fragte der junge SOLDIER. Sephiroth deutete schräg hinter sich und Zacks Augen folgten seiner Geste. Er erschrak. „Cloud.....WAS HAST DU MIT IHM GEMACHT??" schrie er den Mann an. Cloud stand schräg hinter Sephiroth und rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick war vollkommen leer, das leuchten seiner blauen Makoaugen erloschen. Tifa liefen Tränen über die Wangen und sie wollet zu ihm laufen doch Zack hielt sie zurück. „Nicht! Bleib hier!" bat er sie. „Aber warum......" begann sie, wurde aber von Zack unterbrochen. „Sieh dir seine Augen an" Tifa sah hinein und erschrak ebenfalls. „Was...was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie leise. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber hab keine Angst" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Sephiroth und zog sein Schwert. „Nanana, wer wird denn? Willst du, dass dasselbe passiert wie damals? Überlegs dir gut, du hast es schon einmal versucht und es ist schief gegangen."  
  
Zähneknirschend ließ er sein Schwert wieder sinken. „So ist brav. Der einzige, der mir gefährlich werden könnte" Er deutete auf Cloud. „Ist euer Feind!" erklärte Sephiroth mit lauter Stimme und begann zu lachen.  
  
„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!!" schrie Tifa und Sephiroths Lachen erstarb. „Und ob das wahr ist. Cloud ist ja nicht einmal ein Mensche. Und das weißt du, Tifa Lockhart"  
  
Alle starrten auf Tifa. „Das mag schon sein, aber ich habe viele schön Erinnerungen mit ihm und auch wenn er kein Mensch ist . ich liebe ihn trotzdem!" erklärte sie mit fester Stimme.  
  
Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in Clouds Augen, der alte Glanz war zurückgekehrt. Nur Zack bemerkte die Veränderung. ‚Endlich!'  
  
Cloud zog sein Schwert und besah es sich kurz, dann rammte er es durch Sephiroths Körper. Dieser erstarrte – konnte es nicht glauben. Blut lief aus seinem Mund und er zitterte. „Wer....?" hauchte er. Das Schwert wurde wieder herausgezogen und Cloud trat in Sephiroths Blickfeld. „Du....?" fragt er erstaunt. Cloud packte ihn am Kragen und zig ihn zu sich heran. „Ich weiß wer ich bin, aber das macht mich nicht zu deinem Verbündeten. Weißt du noch? Vor fünf Jahren habe ich angefangen dich zu töten und heute werde ich es zu Ende bringen" Clouds Stimme war nur ein tödliches Flüstern.  
  
Das Leuchten in seinen Augen wurde kräftiger und sein kaltes Lächeln verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
Plötzlich nahm Sephiroth ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Cloud wußte gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. „Was....?" hauchte er. „Bitte nicht. Lass mich nicht schon wieder allein" bat Sephiroth mit leiser Stimme. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht....viele Fehler...auch solche..die..nicht wieder gut zumachen sind. Aber ich bitte dich......töte mich nicht. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder allein sein. Wir haben so vieles gemeinsam mit dem wir beide noch nicht wirklich umgehen können. Lass es uns zusammen lernen!" seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und seine Umarmung fester. Cloud liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Du.,....hast Aeris getötet. Und du....verlangst von mir das einfach zu vergessen?" „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du das weder vergessen noch mir verzeihen kannst. Aber gib mir noch eine Chance....bitte...!" Sephiroths Stimme wurde von seinen Tränen erstickt. Cloud wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Angst, alles zunichte zu machen, was er mühsam zusammen mit den anderen aufgebaut hatte und er hatte Angst sich selbst zu verraten, so dass Aeris umsonst gestorben war. Auf einmal erschien ein helles Licht und aus diesem Licht erschien Aeris – sie lächelte. „A.... Aeris.." stotterte Cloud und starrte die junge Frau an. „Gib ihm diese letzte Chance." Sie faltete die Hände und schloß die Augen. „Ich fühle es..... er meint es ernst!"  
  
Etwas zögernd legte auch Cloud die Arme um Sephiroth, nachdem er sein Schwert hatte fallen lassen. „Ok.... du bekommst die Chance, Nutze sie gut" bat er den Mann und sprach fast im selben Moment einen Heilzauber über ihn aus, der die Wunde, die das Schwert hinterlassen hatte sich schließen ließ. Dieser nickte. „Das werde ich, verlass dich drauf!"  
  
Einige Stunden später saß die ganze Gruppe, Sephiroth eingeschlossen, im Gasthaus in Nibelheim. „Cloud....du bist dir ganz sicher? Ich mein......" Barret warf einen unsicheren Blick auf Sephiroth der friedlich auf einem der Betten saß. „Mach dir keine Sorgen......ich denke, ich weiß was in ihm vorgegangen ist...... ich habe dasselbe gefühlt" Er lächelte bitter.  
  
„Bitte erzähl uns alles" bat Vincent. „Gebt mir noch etwas Zeit....bitte....." bat Cloud mit leiser Stimme und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Tifa sah sich um und wartete auf eine Reaktion der anderen – die erfolgte in Form eines einstimmigen Nickens und die junge Frau folgte Cloud.  
  
Sie fand ihn auf dem Weg zum Berg Nibel. „Cloud! Warte bitte!" rief sie ihm hinterher und er stoppte tatsächlich und drehte sich um. Etwas außer Atem kam Tifa bei ihm an. „Lass mich mit dir gehen, bitte!" Cloud nickte und ein dankbares Lächeln zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht. Zusammen setzten sie den Weg fort.  
  
Es war einfach ein schlendern, ein gemütliches Spazieren gehen. „Warum bist du hierher gegangen?" fragte Tifa nach einer Weile. „Um nach zudenken. Ich habe Fehler gemacht, genau wie Sephiroth – euch alle angelogen....." gab er leise und mit gesenktem Kopf zurück.  
  
„Das ist aber jetzt vorbei, sag ihnen einfach wie es wirklich ist. Ich bin sicher, dass keiner von Ihnen dir böse ist. Sie werden dich bestimmt verstehn!" Tifa legte eine Hand an seinen Arm.  
  
„Ich hoffe es...."  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie an der Klippe angekommen und in Tifa kamen Erinnerungen hoch, sie erinnerte sich, dass sie vor Jahren einmal dort hinunter gefallen war und auch, dass Cloud sie nicht hatte retten können. Er hatte sich seitdem sein Leben lang die Schuld für alles gegeben, seine Schwäche verdammt. Auch Tifa's Vater hatte die Schuld dafür ihm gegeben, er hatte gemeint, dass Cloud sie dorthin gebracht und sie so in diese Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
  
Die junge Frau war so in Gedanke, dass sie nicht merkte, wie gefährlich nahe sie dem Rand der Klippe kam und rutschte plötzlich ab. ‚Nein, diesmal nicht!' Cloud packte zu und riß sie zurück auf den Weg. Dadurch verlor er selbst den Halt und fiel. „CLOUD!!" rief Tifa erschrocken. " Nein…bitte nicht…… „ schluchzte sie leise. Auch Tifa erinnerte sich an den Unfall. Ihr Vater hatte Cloud nie verziehen, dass er seine Tochter nicht hatte retten können und dass er sie überhaupt dorthin gebracht hatte – was jedoch nicht die Wahrheit war. Sie war selbst dorthin gegangen und Cloud hatte sie festhalten wollen und war dann selbst mit die Klippe runtergefallen.  
  
Sie stand auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück ins Hotel.  
  
Vollkommen außer Atmen erreichte sie das Gebäude in Nibelheim und stürmte die Treppen hinauf und ins Zimmer. Alle sahen erschrocken auf, als die junge Frau hereinplatzte. „Tifa, was ist denn los?" fragte Barret. „Wo ist Cloud?" „Die Klippe....er.....runtergefallen....ich....schrecklich....." keuchte sie und weinte. Vincent nahm sie in die Arme um sie zu beruhigen. „Ganz ruhig, erzähl uns ganz ruhig, was passiert ist!" sagte er ruhig. Endlich hatte sich Tifa wieder etwas beruhigt. „Cloud ist die Klippe runtergefallen....als er mich beschützt hat...." „WAS?" „Wo? Bitte sag es mir!" bat Sephiroth und stand hastig auf. Tifa beschrieb ihm die Stelle und ehe noch jemand was sagen konnte, war der junge Mann bereits verschwunden.  
  
Sephiroth wußte, wie er zu der Stelle an der Klippe kommen konnte und nahm genau diesen Weg. Dort angekommen fand er Cloud. Er lag reglos am Fuß der Klippe, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein ganzer Körper mit Wunden bedeckt. Schnell fiel er neben dem jungen Mann auf die Knie und drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken. Er war blaß und von seiner Stirn lief ein dünner Blutfaden.  
  
Vorsichtig brachte Sephiroth ihn in eine sitzende Haltung und hielt ihn dort fest. Sanft wischte er das Blut aus Clouds Gesicht. Dann hob er ihn hoch und brachte ihn ins Hotel zurück, wo die anderen schon warteten.  
  
Als Sephiroth mit Cloud auf den Armen ins Zimmer kam sprang Tifa auf. „Cloud!! Was....was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie ängstlich. Der Mann legte ihn auf eines der Betten. „Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Er ist bald wieder auf den Beinen!" „Ich...ich hoffe es..." sagte sie junge Frau leise mit einem Blick auf Cloud.  
  
Sephiroth setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben das Bett und sah auf den jungen Mann und mußte dabei lächeln. „Warum lächelst du?" fragte Barret etwas verärgert.  
  
„Weil ich an die Zeit denken muß, als er gerade in der Akademie angefangen hatte und wir uns kennengelernt haben."  
  
Wer noch nicht saß, setzte sich spätestens jetzt irgendwo hin. „Was war damals?" fragte Vincent neugierig wie er nunmal war. Zack setzte sich in die Nähe von Sephiroth, denn er kannte die Geschichte bereits und würde unter Umständen auch ein bißchen erzählen können.  
  
„Ich hab euch ja schon was erzählt, allerdings nur die Kurzform von dem was damals in der Akademie sich zugetragen hat" erklärte Zack.  
  
Sephiroth und Zack, beides erster Klasse Soldier, waren seit jeher gute Freunde. Alle wussten das, aber sie zeigten es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, denn Zack wollte, dass sein Freund sein hohes Ansehen behielt.  
  
An diesem Tag hielt Sephiroth die Rede für alle Neueingetretenen in der großen Empfangshalle.  
  
Auch Cloud war anwesend und musterte den Mann ganz genau, er bewunderte und wollte es eines Tages genauso weit bringen wie er.  
  
Sephiroth ließ seinen Blick während seiner Rede über die Kopfe der Jungen hinweg schweifen und ihm fielen sofort die blonden Spikes ins Auge, die aus der Menge herausstachen und er fragte sich, zu wem sie gehörten.  
  
Nach der Rede gingen alle auf ihre Zimmer. Cloud war zu Zack eingeteilt worden, oder vielmehr Zack hatte ihn zu sich eingeteilt. Er hatte ein Bild des Jungen gesehen und wollte ihn kennen lernen. Der blonde Junge macht sich also auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer und als er davor stand klopfte er leise an.  
  
Sofort wurde die Tür aufgerissen und er wurde ins Zimmer gezerrt, wo er mit einem lauten und fröhlichen „Hi, wie geht's?" empfangen wurde. Cloud wußte gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als ihm der Sack aufgenommen wurde. Jetzt sah er sich um und sah den Mann neben sich. Er grinste ihn freundlich an. Dem Jungen viel auch die Uniform auf, es war die eines Erster Klasse SOLDIERs.  
  
Dies schüchterte ihn schon etwas ein und er wurde noch zurückhaltender. „Ich bin Zack!" er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Cloud ergriff sie zögerlich. „Cloud" gab er leise zurück. „Nich so schüchtern, fühl dich hier wie zu Hause und wenn du Probleme hast, komm zu mir. Ich helf dir. Du brauchst echt keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich beiß nich und stör dich bitte nich an der Uniform!" erklärte Zack.  
  
Cloud gewöhnte sich schnell ein und er und Zack wurden gute Freunde. Der Mann hatte geplant Sephiroth und den Jungen so bald wie möglich Bekanntschaft machen zu lassen, denn Zack war der Meinung, dass sie sich gut verstehen würden. Cloud hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Freund mit den silbernen Haaren, außerdem würde er von ihm viel mehr lernen können.  
  
Die Technik mit dem Schwert war gut und er lernte schnell, er würde es bestimmt mal weit bringen, außerdem arbeitete der Junge hart für die schulische Ausbildung und war dementsprechend gut.  
  
Jeden Abend nach dem normalen Training gingen er und Zack noch einmal in die Halle für ein kleines Extratraining und Cloud wurde von Tag zu Tag besser, mit dem Schwert wie mit der Materia.  
  
Auf einmal hörten sie ein leises Stöhnen und Zack unterbrach seine Erzählung um sich um Cloud zu kümmern. Er beugte sich über ihn. „Hey, hörst du mich? Sag was, bitte!" Mühsam öffnete der junge Mann die Augen und sah seinen Freund Zack über sich.  
  
„Da bist du ja wieder, alles ok?" fragte er besorgt. „Ja, alles ok, mach dir keine Sorgen" gab Cloud zurück und setzte sich auf.  
  
Alle waren erleichtert dies zu hören – am meisten noch Tifa. Zack fuhr nicht weiter fort mit seiner Erzählung, sondern wollte zuvor erst mit seinem Freund reden.  
  
Es war spät nachts und alle schliefen tief und fest. Als Zack aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer – Cloud verschwunden. Der Mann stand auf und ging nach unten und aus dem Hotel nach draußen.  
  
Er sah sich um und fand Cloud auf dem Brunnen sitzen, der in der Mitte des großen Platzes stand sitzen. Langsam näherte er sich ihm. „Hi Zack!" hörte er Cloud sagen und schnippte mit den Fingern, schnell lief er zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. „Schade, ich dachte ich könnte dich erschrecken!"  
  
„Tja, „ grinste Cloud. « Hast dus ihnen gesagt ? » fragte Zack plötzlich wieder ernst. Der blonde junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Ich konnte nicht. Hast du..." begann er, wurde aber von Zack unterbrochen. „Nein, hab ich nicht. Wie käme ich dazu ohne dein Einverständnis." „Schon ok, es hätte ja sein können. Ich wär dir nicht böse drum gewesen!" Zack war irritiert. „Warum das? Was...?" „Weil ich denke, dass es langsam an der Zeit ist, reinen Tisch zu machen. Ich kann es nicht ewig geheim halten" unterbrach er seinen Freund. Dieser seufzte nur, denn er wußte, dass Cloud recht hatte.  
  
Tifa hatte noch einen Spaziergang gemacht – allein und ohne das Wissen der anderen. Sie hatte allein sein und nachdenken wollen. Über die gemeinsame Zeit mit Cloud in Nibelheim, als sie nich klein waren, über ihr ganzes Leben. Sie war der Meinung, dass damals einiges schief gelaufen war zwischen den beiden. Sie hätte ihn nicht so abweisen dürfen, sondern ihren eigenen Kopf durchsetzen müssen und sich mit ihm anfreunden, so wie sie es die ganze Zeit vorgehabt hatte.  
  
‚Jetzt ist es bestimmt zu spät. Er will meine Freundschaft bestimmt nicht mehr' dachte sie traurig.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein komisches Geräusch hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie sich einem riesigen Drachen gegenüber.  
  
‚Oh Gott'  
  
Plötzlich hörten Zack und Cloud einen Schrei und sprangen auf. „Das war Tifa!" Sofort liefen die beiden in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war.  
  
Schon nach kurzer Strecke sahen sie was los war – die junge Frau stand einem Drachen gegenüber und der würde sie töten, wenn keiner was unternahm.  
  
Cloud zog sein Schwert und stürmte los bevor Zack ihn aufhalten konnte.  
  
Der junge Mann stellte sich der Bestie um Tifa zu beschützen. Die saß auf dem Boden und hatte Tränen in den Augen. ‚Cloud...du hast dein Versprechen doch gehalten' dachte sie bei sich.  
  
Der Drache holte mit einer Pranke aus und traf Cloud, der hart gegen die Felswand geschleudert wurde und zusammenbrach. „CLOUD!!" schrien Tifa und Zack gleichzeitig.  
  
Jetzt wollte das Biest Tifa an den Kragen die immer weiter weg kroch, er öffnete sein Maul und man sah eine Flamme auflodern. Im letzten Moment, bevor das Feuer die junge Frau treffen konnte, wurde sie zur Seite gerissen – Cloud war gesprungen und hatte sie mitgenommen. Zusammen rollten sie einen kleinen Abhang runter und kamen unsanft auf dem steinigen Boden auf.  
  
Keuchend kam Cloud in eine kniende Haltung. „Tifa, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er außer Atem, zu Tifas Erstaunen hatte sich seine Stimme verändert. Sie klang nun nicht mehr so männlich, wie sie kannte und die junge Frau stutzte.  
  
Bei dem Sturz war auch Clouds Hemd zerrissen worden, ebenso der Verband, den er drunter trug, so wurde unter seinem Shirt etwas sichtbar, das nie hatte sichtbar werden sollen.  
  
„Cloud....was...was ist mit deiner Stimme und....deine...Brust" fragte Tifa leise. Cloud sah an sich herab und erschrak heftig, wobei er sich von Tifa wegdrehte.  
  
Im selben Moment kam Zack bei den beiden an. „Hey, seid ihr...?" weiter kam er nicht, denn was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er sah Tifas irritierten Gesichtsausdruck und Cloud der mit dem Rücken zu Tifa auf dem Boden saß, den Kopf gesenkt hatte und sie die Brust hielt – durch seine Finger lief Blut.  
  
Zack erschrak und kniete sich neben ihn, Tifa hatte keine sichtbaren Verletzungen davon getragen. „Cloud, was...?" Als er aufsah stockte Zack der Atem, die blauen Augen waren voller Tränen und unter seinen Händen wölbte sich sein Shirt. „Cloud...." sagte er leise.  
  
Tifa war zu ihnen gekrochen und legte ihre Hände auf Clouds Schultern. „Bitte sieh mich an, Cloud!" bat sie ihn. Nach kurzem Zögern tat er dies auch und Tifa schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
  
„Warum hast es uns nicht gesagt?" fragte sie leise und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Cloud senkte leicht den Blick und lehnte sich an Zack. „Ich konnte nicht......mein ganzes Leben hab ich es niemandem erzählt, außer meiner Mutter wußte es niemand und ich wollte auch keine Frau mehr sein. Diese Lüge war schon viel zu tief in mich eingedrungen, ich konnte und wollte nicht mehr zurück!" gab sie leise zurück. „Selbst mein Vater hatte mich nicht haben wollen."  
  
„Warum nicht? Bitte erzähl uns alles, Cloud. Ich möchte wissen, was die ganzen Jahre in dir vorgegangen ist. Bitte" bat sie Cloud, die sie nur erstaunt ansah. „Uns?" fragte sie dann leise.  
  
„Ja, ich denke die anderen haben auch ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren. Schließlich sind sie deine Freunde" Jetzt sah Tifa zu Zack auf. „Du hast es gewußt, oder?" Der Mann nickte „Ja, ich habe es gewußt. Aber nicht weil sie es mir gesagt hat. Es war ein dummer Unfall, damals in der Akademie!" gab dieser zurück.  
  
„Erzählst du es uns?" fragte Tifa und sah Zack nicken  
  
„Kannst du aufstehn?" fragte er Cloud, die nickte und versuchte auf die Füße zu kommen, was ihr nicht aus eigener Kraft gelang. Zackary hob sie kurzerhand einfach hoch und sagte „Ich bring dich zurück" er drückte sie sanft an sich und sie legte den Kopf gegen seine Brust. „Das war ziemlich viel auf einmal"  
  
„Danke" gab sie leise zurück und die drei machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel.  
  
Dort angekommen kam ihnen Cid auf der Treppe entgegen, dessen Augen sich weiteten als er erst Tifa und dann Cloud auf Zacks Armen sah. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er erschrocken. „Wir werden Morgen alles erzählen" versprach Zack und trug Cloud in den Raum, den er mit ihr teilte und legte sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab.  
  
Sie war eingeschlafen und Zack zog ihr behutsam die Kleider aus, um sie nicht wieder zu wecken und ihr nicht weh zu tun. Schließlich nahm er ihr noch die Bandage ab und zog ihr eins von seinen Hemden über und deckte sie zu.  
  
‚Fast wie damals' dachte er bei sich, als er im Bett lag und zu ihr rüber sah. Dann übermannte ihn die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen waren Cid und die anderen als erste wach und saßen bereits im Vorraum der Schlafräume und warteten, dass Zack und Cloud aus dem Zimmer kommen würden.  
  
Cid hatte ihnen bereits erzählt, was er in der Nacht gesehen hatte und man hatte auch Tifa gebeten etwas zu sagen, doch die wollte warten bis Cloud es ihnen selbst erzählte.  
  
Auf einmal kam Sephiroth angelaufen. „Wo ist er?" fragte er aufgeregt. „Wen meinst du?" fragte Vincent zurück. „Cloud!" er schrie den Namen fast und stürmte in das Zimmer, das Vincent ihm mit der Hand gewiesen hatte.  
  
Als Seph den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich um und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand Cloud, doch etwas war anders als sonst. Sie hatte die Bandage abgenommen und trug ihre Soldier-Uniform, ihre weiblichen Formen waren eindeutig zu erkennen.  
  
„Cloud....aber....warum?" brachte er schließlich hervor. Auf einmal legte ihm jemand die Hand auf die Schulter und als Seph zur Seite sah, sah er Zack neben sich. Dieser erklärte ihm was in der Nacht geschehn war, der Mann mußte sich erstmal setzen – konnte es nicht glauben.  
  
Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, was nicht lange dauerte fragte er Cloud „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du es allen sagen willst?" Sie nickte. „Ja, es wird Zeit, dass sie es erfahren."  
  
Seph kam zu ihr und legt einen Arm um sie. „Dann lass uns gehen!" sagte er leise und führte sie begleitet von Zack aus dem Raum.  
  
Im Nebenraum warteten bereits die anderen und standen auf, als die Tür aufging. Schrecken und auch Unglaube war auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehn, als sie Cloud in Sephiroths Armen sahen. Cid fiel als Erstem ihre Brust auf und er schluckte. „Cloud du.....du bist eine Frau" hauchte er und jetzt sagen auch alle anderen was los war.  
  
„Ja..das bin ich" gab sie leise zurück. Barret kam zwei Schritte auf sie zu. „Warum hast du uns das nie gesagt?"  
  
Cloud senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab mein Leben lang damit gelebt ein Mann zu sein, ich konnte nicht mehr anders. Jetzt wollte ich das diese Lüge aufhört zu existieren...in..der Hoffnung.....dass ihr mich noch immer zu euren Freund haben wollt"  
  
„Natürlich wollen wir das. Auch wenn du ein anderes Geschlecht hast, als wir alle dachten, bist du immer noch Cloud, daran hat sich nichts geändert" Die anderen gaben Vincent Recht und lächelten. Der jungen Frau liefen Tränen der Freude über die Wangen. „Ich danke euch" auch sie lächelte nun.  
  
„Was wir euch noch sagen sollten ist.....dass Cloud und ich schon seit damals ein Paar sind.....und.....wäre der Zwischenfall in Nibelheim nicht gewesen wären wir das auch geblieben...." erklärte Sephiroth schließlich.  
  
Cloud legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist ok, Seph. Es ist vorbei!" sanft strich sie über seine Wange. „Das sagst du....aber...ob mir die anderen auch verzeihen können!" meinte er leise.  
  
"Sephiroth!" hörten sie Barrets Stimme und sie wandten sich an ihn. „Pass gut auf sie auf!" gab er in gebieterischem Tonfall an. „Und wehe du tust ihr weh!" meinte Tifa. „Mach sie glücklich!" ‚befahl' Vincent. Alle fingen an zu lächeln und auch in Sephs Gesicht zeichnete sich eines ab. „Versprochen! Nie wieder will ich sie verlieren oder ihr gar weh tun!" versprach er und nahm Cloud in die Arme. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa kam unsicher ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu. Man sah ihr an, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, sich jedoch nicht traute es auszusprechen.  
  
Seph schien genau zu wissen, was sie wollte und sprach es an ihrer Stelle aus. „Du möchtest wissen, was geschehen ist damals, hab ich recht?" Die junge Frau erschrak leicht nickte dann aber.  
  
„Ja, bitte erzählt es uns" bat sie schließlich.  
  
Seph tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Cloud, die nickte. Alle setzten sich und Seph begann zu erzählen.  
  
„Wie Zack schon sagte es fing vor sieben Jahren an, als Cloud sich neu in der Akademie einschrieb. Bei der Begrüßungsrede, die ich jedes Jahr halten mußte, so auch diesmal, fielen mir sofort diese blonden Spikes ins Auge. Als mich dann diese blauen Augen ansahen, war es entgültig um mich geschehen. Ich wußte nicht, wer er war, aber ich wußte, dass ich ihn wiedersehen mußte, egal wie. Zack trainierte jeden Abend, wenn es dunkel und sich niemand mehr in der Halle aufhielt mit ihm. Man konnte richtig zusehen, wie er immer besser und stärker wurde. Wenn Cloud gegangen war, wartete Zack auf mich, damit wir zusammen trainieren konnten. Ich wußte, dass der Junge nicht ins Quartier gegangen, sondern immer noch da war und uns beobachtete. Mich hat es nie gestört, was Zack nicht verstehen konnte, denn jeden anderen hätte ich sofort weggeschickt – Cloud nicht. Ich wußte selbst nicht, warum ich dies nicht tat" begann Seph.  
  
„Das stimmt, allein die Tatsache, dass er noch dort war und uns beobachtete und ich es nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, erstaunte mich schon reichlich, aber dass Seph es nicht einmal störte, dass man ihn beobachtete. Das verschlug mir regelrecht die Sprache. Er ließ nie jemanden an sich heran, außer mir und nichtmal mir erzählte er alles. Ich wußte nie viel über ihn, aber ich sah ihn trotzdem als meinen Freund. Und er mich auch. Gut, Seph war für mich schon immer ein Mysterium gewesen, schon seit ich ihn kennengelernt hatte. Aber Clouds ganzes Verhalten war mir noch unverständlicher. Er war wie Seph, er redete kaum und schon gar nicht über sich und ich sah ihn noch seltener lächeln. Nicht einmal meine Witze brachten ihn dazu, mit nur sehr wenigen Ausnahmen, da gelang es mit bei Seph ja schon öfter. Aber wenn es nur das gewesen wäre........ er zog sich nie in Gegenwart eines anderen um, sondern immer nur allein im Badezimmer wo ihn niemand sah. Nach dem Training duschte er nicht mit uns, sondern ging gleich zurück ins Quartier um sich dort zu waschen. Reno erzählte mir mal, dass unser Cloud ein Fabel für Schokolade hatte, jeden Monat ging er eine Woche lang jeden Tag zum Candyshop und ließ sich seine kleine Box auffüllen. Ich denke, es war allein meiner Blödheit zu verdanken, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Hätte ich einfach eins und eins zusammen gezählt, wäre ich schon dann drauf gekommen, dass er ein Mädchen ist!" gab Zack selbstsicher zum Besten, wofür er auch gleich eine geklebt bekam. „Au, was sollte das?" Er strich sich über den Hinterkopf, wo ihn Clouds Faust getroffen hatte. „Gib nicht so an, Zack. Du hättest es nichtmal begriffen, wenn ichs dir gesagt hätte!" Zack seufzte. „Ja, schon gut. Wenn dieser Unfall nicht gewesen wäre, hätte ichs wirklich nicht gemerkt" gab er schließlich zu.  
  
„Welcher Unfall?" fragte Vincent und sah ihn etwas verständnislos an.  
  
„Die SOLDIER-Anwärter hatte alle ein paar Tage frei bekommen und ich war mit meinem Chocobo in die Wälder außerhalb von Midgar geritten. Dort hab ich durch Zufall eine Materia gefunden. Ich hatte mich gefragt was es für eine war und nahm sie mit. Als ich wieder in der Akademie war, ging sofort in die große Trainingshalle um sie auszuprobieren. Hätte ich gewußt, was ich da in den Händen hielt hätte ich es besser sein gelassen." erklärte Cloud.  
  
„Ich hatte gedacht es wäre eine Level eins Materia, so eine wie ich schon zwei hatte und mit denen ich auch umgehen konnte. Aber ich hatte mich geirrt, was ich gefunden hatte war eine Level 3 Materia....."  
  
Cloud stand in der großen Trainingshalle und hielt die gerade gefundene Materia in der Hand. ‚Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was es für eine ist. Ich werd sie einfach mal ausprobieren'  
  
In der Halle standen in einer Ecke große Sandsäcke, die als Übungsziele dienten und genau so einen hatte sich auch Cloud als Ziel ausgesucht.  
  
Er konzentrierte sich und beschwörte die Materia, alles lief glatt doch auf einmal bemerkte Cloud dass die Materia ein viel höheres Level hatte, als er in der Lage war zu kontrollieren.  
  
Zu spät, denn sie hatte ihre Kraft voll entfaltet und richtete sich nun gegen Cloud, der dieser Kraft nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte.  
  
Er wurde gegen die Wand geworfen und brach bewußtlos zusammen. Schwer verletzt blieb er liegen.  
  
Es war bereits abends und dunkel draußen, die Trainingszeiten vorbei. Niemand würde diese Halle vor dem nächsten Morgen mehr betreten.  
  
Zack war in ihrem Quartier, denn er hatte keine freien Tage, so wie Cloud und er beneidete ihn schon fast.  
  
Ihm war langweilig und somit beschloß er noch einmal in die Trainingshalle zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Sephiroth.  
  
„Hey Alter" begrüßte er den Mann und grinste. „Zack, was treibt dich hierher" fragt er erstaunt. „Mir ist langweilig und ich wollte noch etwas trainieren"  
  
„Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme und dich fertig mache?" grinste Sephiroth plötzlich. Zack war erstaunt über diese Reaktion, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und grinste zurück. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer wen fertig macht"  
  
Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zur Halle.  
  
„Wie nutzt Cloud denn seine freien Tage? Lernt er wieder?" fragte Sephiroth. Er hatte den Jungen mittlerweile kennengelernt und ihn von Anfang an sympathisch gefunden.  
  
„Du wirst es nicht für möglich halten, er ist mit seinem Chocobo ausgeritten. Ausnahmsweise sitzt er mal nicht nur über seinen Büchern" erklärte Zack. Seph stieß ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht"  
  
„Er ist eben immer für eine Überraschung gut" grinste Zack.  
  
Sie hatten die Halle erreicht und gingen hinein. Was sie dort sahen ließ sie erstarren. Auf dem Boden lag überall Blut und an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lag jemand.  
  
„Cloud!!" schrie Zack und rannte zu ihm. Sephiroth folgte ihm und kniete sich neben den Jungen auf den Boden.  
  
Ohne ein Wort holte er eine grünschimmernde Materia, die sich als eine Heilung 2 entpuppte, aus seiner Tasche und aktivierte sie.  
  
Die Wunden schlossen sich und die beiden Männer atmeten auf. „Was ist bloß passiert?" fragte Zack, der sich in der Halle umsah. Jetzt sah er die kleine Kugel, nicht weit entfernt am Boden liegen, ging hin und hob sie auf. „Das ist eine Level 3 Blitz Materia." Meinte Zack während er zu Sephiroth zurückkam, der Cloud bereits hochgehoben hatte.  
  
„Die kann er doch gar nicht kontrollieren" sagte Seph ungläubig, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Er hat bestimmt gedacht es wäre eine Level 1 und hat sie ausprobiert" sprach Seph weiter und sah Zacks ungläubigen Blick auf sich gerichtet.  
  
„Komm, wir bringen ihn in mein Quartier und kümmern uns um ihn" ‚befahl' er und trug den Jungen aus der Halle.  
  
In Sephiroths Quartier angekommen legte er Cloud auf sein großes Bett.  
  
„Ich denke, es ist das Beste wenn er hier bleibt, bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist" meinte Seph und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von Zack, der sich daran machte Cloud die zerrissenen Kleider auszuziehen.  
  
Als er die Jacke öffnete stutzte er, denn ein weißer Verband war zum Vorschein gekommen, von dem weder Zack noch Seph wussten, wozu er diente, denn es waren weder Wunden zu sehen, noch wußte einer der beiden von einer Verletzung des Jungen.  
  
Zack kam noch eine andere Möglichkeit in Sinn, die er aber schnell wieder verwarf, nicht weil es nicht sein konnte, sondern weil er es einfach nicht glauben konnte.  
  
Zack wollte Cloud schon die kaputte Hose ausziehen, wurde aber von Sephiroth zurückgehalten. „Seph, die Hose ist auch kaputt, sie muß aus, es hilft nichts" verteidigte er sich und hatte Erfolg, denn Sephiroth ließ ihn gewähren. Die Schuhe standen bereits neben dem Bett und Zack hatte den Gürtel geöffnet und zog nun die Hose nach unten.  
  
Die Augen der beiden Männer wanderten hoch und erblickten eine weiße Unterhose, die eindeutig nicht zu einem Jungen gehörte.  
  
Zack wurde blaß und auch Seph wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Das...das kann nicht sein...." hauchte Zack. „Er...ist ein Mädchen....."  
  
Jetzt war es raus. Zack hatte das ausgesprochen, was beide gedacht hatten.  
  
Gegenwart.  
  
„Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin, saß Zack neben mir am Bett. Ich spürte die Bandage nicht mehr und als ich Zacks Gesichtsausdruck sah, wußte ich, dass er es gesehen hatte. Es hatte also keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. Sephiroth und Zack hatten beschlossen es weiterhin für sich zu behalten, sie hatten mir nicht alles verbauen wollen"  
  
„Sie war gut, sehr gut sogar, und das in der Männerdivision. Es gibt extra eine für Frauen, , die nicht so hart ist und auch für sie zu schaffen. Wir beide waren der Meinung, dass Cloud es noch weit bringen würde, allerdings war das in der Division für Frauen nicht möglich. Es gab dort nicht diese Ränge wie bei den Männern. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie, genau wie ich und Zack, First Class SOLDIER war." erzählte Seph weiter. Jetzt übernahm Zack das Wort. „Die beiden wurden sehr schnell ein Paar, was allerdings für beide nicht einfach war, denn niemand durfte es wissen, sonst wäre ihr Geheimnis sofort aufgeflogen. Die beiden trafen sich wann immer es ging und ab und an übernachtete Cloud auch bei ihm. Die beiden waren sehr glücklich zusammen" beendete Zack seine Erzählung.  
  
„Das stimmt, ich hätte nie jemand anderen an meiner Seite gewollt, als sie. Ich hoffte, auf ewig so glücklich sein zu können, doch alles kam anders.  
  
Unsere letzte gemeinsame Mission führte uns nach Nibelheim, wo man gefährliche Kreaturen gesichtet hatte. Wir sollten dort hin um zu überprüfen wo sie herkamen und sie vernichten. Tifa war unsere Führerin und führte uns zum Makoreaktor in den Bergen, von dem man vermutete, dass die Monster dort herkamen. Dort angekommen gingen Cloud und ich hinein, während wir Zack und Tifa draußen zurückließen.  
  
Drinnen gingen wir bis zu dem Raum in dem die Kühler standen, die die Makoenergie zu dem machte, was man als Strom bezeichnen konnte. Dort entdeckte ich, dass ein Kühler defekt war und sagte Cloud sie sollte das Ventil zudrehen, was sie auch tat. Als ich in einen der Kühler hineinsah verschlug mir das, was ich sah die Sprache. Denn in diesem kleinen Raum war etwas – etwas das einmal ein Mensch gewesen war, jedoch durch hohe Makozufuhr zu einem Monster mutiert war. Am Ende der Treppe, die nach oben führte, sah ich eine Tür über der in großen Buchstaben das Wort JENOVA stand. Ich ging die Treppe hoch und sah durch das kleine Fenster. Was dann mit mir passierte kann selbst ich nicht erklären." Erklärte Seph und seufzte tief.  
  
„Von dem Moment an, war er nur noch komisch. Sprach kein Wort mehr mit niemandem und sperrte sich in sein Zimmer im Hotel. All unser rufen und bitten war umsonst, er kam nicht mehr heraus. Ich war Boden zerstört, ich wollte ihm helfen – wissen was in ihm vorging und was passiert war, aber ich konnte nicht, denn er wich mir aus. Irgendwann bin ich vom vielen weinen einfach eingeschlafen. Es war schon mitten in der Nacht als ich wieder aufwachte. Irgendwas trieb mich aus dem Bett und zum Reaktor – ich wußte nicht was es war, aber ich folgte dem „Ruf". Dort angekommen lief ich hinein und fand Tifa weinend neben ihrem Vater sitzen – er war tot. Neben ihm lag ein sechs Fuß langes Schwert, das nur Sephiroth gehören konnte. Ich hörte Tifa etwas schreien, was ich nicht verstand und sah sie dann das Schwert nehmen und in den Hauptraum des Reaktors, wo die ganzen Kühler standen rennen. Ich lief hinterher und fand Sephiroth, Tifa und auch Zack, der sein Schwert gezogen hatte. Seph stand oben an der Treppe und lachte nur. Es machte mir Angst ihn so zu sehen, denn ich wußte noch weiniger als vorher was los war und wie ich mich verhalten sollte.  
  
Auf einmal stürmte Tifa die Treppe hoch, mit dem Schwert in der Hand, doch ihre Attacke erreichte ihn nicht einmal. Es sah aus, als wenn sie irgendwo gegen rannte und fiel rückwärts die Treppe runter, an deren Fuß sie schwerverletzt liegen blieb. So schnell ich konnte lief ich zu ihr und trug sie an die Seite."  
  
Makoreaktor Nibelheim.  
  
„Warte nur!" drohte Zack „Verdammt, was ist in dich gefahren. Tickst du jetzt völlig aus?" schrie er Sephiroth an, der dafür nur einen weiteren Lachanfall übrig hatte.  
  
Jetzt wurde es Zack zu blöd und er stürmte erhobenen Schwertes auf den Mann zu, der ihn mit seinem eigenen Schwert empfing und ihn damit schwer verletzte.  
  
Stöhnend blieb Zack am Fuß der Treppe liegen. Cloud lief zu ihm hin und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie.  
  
„Zack...." Jetzt sah sie zu Sephiroth auf, der in den Raum mit der Überschrift JENOVA gegangen war. Sie nahm Zacks Schwert und lief ihm hinterher.  
  
„Mutter.. hab keine Angst. Niemand wird dich mir jemals wieder wegnehmen" sagte Sephiroth lächelnd und wollte seine „Mutter" gerade aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte.  
  
Er drehte sich um und sah Cloud mit Zacks Schwert in der Hand. „Was willst du?" fragte er harsch. „Ich will wissen, was das soll. Warum hast du das getan?" schrie sie ihn an. Doch der Mann hatte nur ein müdes Lächeln für ihre Worte übrig. Langsam kam er zu ihr runter.  
  
„Ihr habt meine Mutter eingesperrt und sie daran gehindert ihre Bestimmung erfüllen!" während er sprach zog er sein Masamune. Cloud wich nicht zurück, sondern stellte sich Sephiroth.  
  
„Stirb!" schrie Sephiroth und schlug mit dem Schwert zu. Doch sein Schlag wurde von Cloud geblockt. Funken sprühten bei jedem Mal wenn die beiden Klingen aufeinander trafen.  
  
Diesmal schlug Cloud zu und traf ihn auch, doch im selben Moment als die Klinge Sephiroth traf, traf auch sie etwas, von dem sie nicht wußte, was es war, aber es löschte ihr Bewusstsein komplett aus.  
  
Gegenwart.  
  
„Dann kam die Zeit in Hojo's Gefangenschaft. Als ich es geschafft hatte Zack und mich zu befreien, wurde ich Söldner und trat schließlich bei euch ein. Auf unserer Mission kam mir dann die Aufgabe zu Teil Sephiroth...zu finden und zu...töten. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis wir ihn fanden, aber schließlich trafen wir in Nibelheim auf ihn..." begann Cloud.  
  
Nibelheim vor zwei Jahren.  
  
Das ganze Dorf stand bereits in Flammen, als Cloud, Barret und Tifa dort ankamen. Überall lagen Leichen, es schien niemand mehr am Leben zu sein.  
  
Die drei teilten sich auf um nach Überlebenden zu suchen, noch hatten sie Hoffnung, dass es wenigstens ein paar Leute geschafft hatten.  
  
Cloud war gerade aus einem der Häuser gekommen, als plötzlich Sephiroth vor ihm aus den Flammen erschien. „Sephiroth!"  
  
„Ganz recht, du erinnerst dich also noch an mich, wie schön" begrüßte er ihn mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.  
  
Cloud hatte ihr Schwert erhoben und wollte zuschlagen – es zu Ende bringen. Doch Sephiroths Worte hielten sie davon ab.  
  
„Wie lebt es sich so mit einem Leben voller Lügen?" fragte er mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen, genau wissend, dass er Cloud damit traf.  
  
„Was meinst du?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.  
  
„Das müsstest du eigentlich am Besten wissen. Du belügst deine Freunde nach Strich und Faden. Erzählst ihnen, du warst bei SOLDIER. Dabei bist du ja nicht einmal ein Mensch!" sagte er abwertend.  
  
Sie wurde wütend. „Das sind keine Lügen. Ich WAR dort und ich bin ein Mensch. Ich habe Gefühle, Erinnerungen und Freunde! Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir!" schrie sie ihn an.  
  
„Nanana, wer wird denn? Deine Erinnerungen, wie du sie nennst, sind nichts als Illusionen, du hast nie ein Leben gehabt" Sephiroths Lächeln wurde immer kälter, denn er wußte dass er sie immer heftiger traf. „Klone haben kein Leben...und schon gar nicht, wenn sie eine Fehlgeburt sind, so wie du Cloud Strife."  
  
Sie saß am Boden und weinte...."Ich bin keine Fehlgeburt...ich hab ein Leben und meine....Erinnerungen sind real....DU BIST DER EINZIGE FEHLER DARIN!" schrie sie, sprang auf und wollte mit dem Schwert zustoßen, doch Sephiroth war verschwunden, die Klinge rauschte ins Leere. Nur noch sein kaltes Lachen war zu hören, das jedoch auch bald verhallte.  
  
Jetzt stand sie allein in der Flammenhölle, noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Das ist nicht wahr........du lügst" schluchzte sie leise.  
  
Gegenwart  
  
Sephiroth holte tief Luft ehe er das nächste aussprach. „Ich hatte wirklich gelogen..... ich war derjenige dessen Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit falsch waren....ich hatte nie eine. Während Cloud trotz allem nich von einer richtigen menschlichen Mutter ausgetragen wurde...bin ich in irgendeinem Labor in einem Reagenzglas entstanden..." sagt er leise, den Kopf hatte er gesenkt. Cloud nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest.  
  
„Seph du....du mußt nicht weiterreden....es war dumm von uns dass......" stotterte Zack und wurde von Sephiroth unterbrochen. „Nein, es ist gut so. Ich habe viel zu lange geschwiegen und ich denke, dass es gut tut dies zu erzählen. Vielleicht wird es dann leichter zu ertragen...." Wieder holte er tief Luft und sprach dann weiter. „Professor Gast war der Erste mit Mako Experimente gemacht hat und er war auch derjenige der die Cetra, also das alte Volk entdeckte und über sie berichtete. Man fand damals in einer Ruine eines Tempels einen Körper, es war der Körper einer Cetra. Man nahm ihn mit und untersuchte ihn und sie gaben dem ganzen den Namen JENOVA Projekt. Als man sie genau erforscht hatte, versuchte man sie neu zu erschaffen...so bin ich entstanden.....Man nahm Zellen der Cetra, Mako und eine menschliche Eizelle. Meine „Kindheit" habe ich in einer Zelle verbracht, ständig wurden Experimente an mir durchgeführt, bis ich irgendwann nichts mehr spürte, nicht einmal die Schmerzen – ich hatte keine Gefühle mehr. Was zwischen dieser Zeit und dem passierte als ich Zack damals kennen lernte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber ich weiß, dass Zack der Erste seit langer war, der mir ein Lächeln entlocken konnte. Manchmal konnte ich einfach nicht anders als zu lächeln, wenn er wieder einen seiner Jokes vom Stapel ließ." Und auch jetzt zeigte sich ein kleines Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, als er Zack ansah.  
  
Was Sephiroth erzählt hatte, hatte allen die Sprache verschlagen. Vielleicht hätte man seine Handlungen verstehen können, wenn man das gewußt hätte und vielleicht hätte man dann etwas dagegen tun können.  
  
Cloud allein hatte es nicht schaffen können, auch wenn sie es gewußt hatte. 


	3. Chapter 3

Plötzlich fiel eine Träne zu Boden.  
  
„Seph....aber..."stammelte Zack. Weder er noch irgendwann jemand anders hatte Sephiroth jemals weinen sehen, geschweige denn daran geglaubt, dass er dazu in der Lage wäre.  
  
Cloud nahm ihn in die Arme. „Ganz ruhig...es ist vorbei. Bitte beruhige dich" flüsterte sie und streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rücken.  
  
„Tränen....." Sephiroth richtete sich auf und betrachtete eine der Tränen auf seinem Finger - und er...lächelte. Cloud und die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. „Ich hätte.,.. nicht gedacht, dass ich das kann. Weinen – bevor ich Cloud kannte habe ich nicht einmal gewußt, was das ist. Ich hab nie geweint, nie gewußt was das für ein Gefühl ist, nicht einmal gewußt, dass ich das kann" sagte er leise.  
  
Sanft wischte die junge Frau die Tränen von Sephs Wangen und lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Aber du kannst es. Das zeigt doch, dass du nicht mehr so ein gefühlloses Monster bist. Du bist wieder der Seph den ich kenne und den ich liebe. Ich bin jetzt deine Familie, du bist nicht mehr allein"  
  
„JA, wir sind alle eine groooße Familie" gröhlte Zack, der aufgesprungen war und nun jeden knuddelte, den er nicht rechtzeitig die Flucht ergreifen konnte – im Klartext alle.  
  
Auch Cloud und Seph mußten dran glauben. „Ich sehs ganz genau vor mir – ein großes Haus, viele kleine Kinder und wir alle zusammen" schwärmte Zack und grinste dabei, als wenn er nicht mehr ganz dicht wäre.  
  
„Wusste gar nicht, dass du Kinder kriegen kannst" meinte Cloud und sah ihren Freund mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dieser kam nun zu ihr und legte einen Arm um sie. „Wer spricht denn von mir?" grinste Zack. „Ich dachte da eigentlich mehr an dich, Cloudylein"  
  
„Sonst noch was?"  
  
„Also wenn du schon so fragst also...." setzte Zack an, wurde aber von Clouds Faust unterbrochen, die ihn mitten ins Gesicht traf. „Ouch!!"  
  
Allerdings erfüllte sich Zacks Schwärmerei tatsächlich. Die Gruppe blieb zusammen – sie hatten sich im Cosmo Canyon, Nanakis Heimat, niedergelassen.  
  
Sogar kleine Kinder waren dort, wenn es auch nicht solche waren die zur Gruppe gehörten, sondern zu anderen, die dort lebten.  
  
Der junge SOLDIER war kinderlieb, er spielte immer und verstand sich prächtig mit ihnen. Cloud beobachtete ihn oft und konnte sich nie ein Lächeln verkneifen, wenn er ihn so spielen sah. „Man hat das Gefühl, als wenn er selbst noch ein Kind ist" hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich und im nächsten Moment trat Tifa an ihre Seite. „Das stimmt, aber ich finds niedlich. Er war schon immer so „verspielt", man kann gar nicht glauben, dass er auch ernst und traurig sein kann, wenn man ihn so sieht."  
  
„Nein, das kann man wirklich nicht." Tifa schwieg einen Moment ehe sie fortfuhr. „Cloud?" „Ja?" Sie wandte ihren Blick nun von Zack ab und ihrer Freundin zu. „Warum hast du dich dein Leben lang als Mann ausgegeben?"  
  
„Es war wegen meinem Vater...."  
  
Ein Dorf auf dem mittleren Kontinent vor 16 Jahren.  
  
Cloud war zu dem Zeitpunkt gerade 9 Jahre alt.  
  
Der Junge wurde unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, es war schon nachts und er wußte im ersten Moment auch nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte.  
  
Doch dann hörte er seinen Vater schreiben, er stand auf und schlich die Treppe runter, auf der er sitzen blieb, einmal weil er nicht wollte, dass eine Eltern ihn entdeckten, aber auch weil er von dort aus alles sehen konnte.  
  
Im Zimmer standen sein Vater und sein Mutter. Sein Vater war dabei seine Mutter anzuschreiben, die angefangen hatte zu weinen und sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.  
  
„Was soll ich mit einer Tochter!! Sowas hilft mir auch nicht weiter!! Wer soll meine Arbeit später übernehmen? Hast du darüber überhaupt mal nachgedacht, du dummes Huhn??"  
  
„Ich...ich kann nicht mehr schwanger werden...das...das weißt du doch. Und....ich...kann doch auch nichts...." schluchzte Mrs. Strife wurde aber harsch von ihrem Mann unterbrochen.  
  
„Alles Ausreden!!" schrie er und scheuerte ihr eine.  
  
Cloud zuckte zusammen als er das Klatschen hörte, als die Hand seiner Vaters das Gesicht seiner Mutter traf – auch er weinte.  
  
Gegenwart.  
  
„Von da an hab ich mich entschlossen als Junge zu leben – ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es für alle das Beste war. Meine Mutter hat meine Entscheidung akzeptiert und mein Vater war glücklich wie nie zuvor. Er hat mich behandelt wie einen Jungen, ein Mädchen hätte er nie geschlagen....mich schon. Nur kurze Zeit später ist er bei der Arbeit im Reaktor umgekommen, ich dachte meine Mutter würde weinen und wollte sie trösten, doch sie tat es nicht, es war als wenn sie sogar froh war, dass er nicht mehr da war."  
  
„Und dann seid ihr nach Nibelheim gezogen, oder?" fragte Tifa leise. „Ja, das sind wir. Dort habe ich genauso wenig Anschluss gefunden, wie da wo ich herkam. Ich bin eben ein Einzelgänger" Cloud lächelte bitter.  
  
Plötzlich wurde er hochgehoben und fand sich auf Zacks Schultern wieder. „Red nich solchen Stuss, du hast doch mich" grinste er und tanzte mit Cloud die Treppe runter.  
  
Unten ließ er ihn wieder runter, der Junge wußte gar nicht, was ihm geschah und schaute Zack nur verwirrt an. (Man hatte sich, auch auf Clouds Bitte hin, geeinigt ihn weiterhin als Mann zu behandeln).  
  
„Ey komm, schau nich so. Du bist doch nich mehr allein, du hast soo viele Freunde und auch noch Seph" belehrte Zack ihn und plötzlich, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Zacks grinsen erstarb und er nahm Cloud in die Arme „Hey..es tut mir leid...ich" „Was denn? Es brauch dir doch nich leid zu tun" jetzt sah er auf und Zack konnte ihn lächeln sehn. „Ich weine aus Freude nicht mehr allein zu sein"  
  
„Guck mal da" Cloud zeigte nach oben und Zack folgte seinem Finger. Sofort spürte er ein kräftiges Ziehen an seinen Haaren und fuhr herum „Reingefallen" lachte Cloud und lief ihm die Zunge rausstreckend davon. „Na warte" auch Zack mußte lachen und lief ihm hinterher.  
  
Sephiroth beobachtete die beiden von dem Fenster seines Zimmers aus. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen um nachzudenken. Über sein Leben, seine Vergangenheit – einfach über alles.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit hört er immer wieder eine Stimme, die ihn rief – war es Jenova? War sie doch noch nicht vernichtet? Seph hatte Angst, dass sie ihn wieder in ihre Gewalt brachte und gegen seine Freunde richtete, wie damals.  
  
Er hoffte diesmal stark genug zu sein, um nicht wieder ihrem Einfluss zu erliegen.  
  
Zack lief noch immer hinter Cloud her, er hatte es nicht geschafft ihn einzuholen und kam langsam ins Schwitzen und aus der Puste.  
  
Schließlich gab er auf und blieb keuchend stehen. „Hey....Cloud....ich...gebe auf" Dieser kam zu ihm zurück. „Du wirst alt mein Lieber, kann das sein?" „Komm du erstmal in mein Alter" meinte Zack noch immer außer Atem.  
  
Cloud sah ihn etwas merkwürdig an „Ähm..ich will dich ja nicht kritisieren.,..aber du bist nur ein Jahr älter als ich"  
  
„Und dann meinst du, ich werde alt." Cloud grinste nur. „Tatsache du kannst nich mit mir mithalten" freute er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen um nach oben zu gehen, als ihm plötzlich schwindelig wurde. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und spürte wie ihn jemand festhielt. „Hey, was hast du?" hörte er Zacks besorgte Stimme. „Geht schon wieder, mir war ein bißchen schwindelig" beruhigte Cloud ihn. „Nach ein bißchen sah mir das aber nicht aus" meinte der junge SOLDIER. „Egal, es ist wieder vorbei. Aber danke" lächelte Cloud und drehte sich zu Zack um.  
  
„Du hast bestimmt deine...na du weißt schon....ich hätte dich nicht so scheuchen dürfen du hast dich überanstrengt und...." begann Zack, wurde aber von Cloud unterbrochen. „Nein hab ich nicht" dann flüsterte sie in Zacks Ohr. „Ich hab sie schon seit 3 Monaten nicht mehr" Der junge Mann wußte gar nicht was er sagen sollte. „Du...du bist...." Cloud nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ich war schon beim Arzt um mich zu vergewissern. Sieht so aus, als würdest du deine kleinen Kinder doch noch bekommen"  
  
„Hast dus Seph schon gesagt?" „Nein, hab ich noch nicht. Ich wollte den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten und im Moment sollte ich ihm sowas besser nicht sagen, er hat genug mit sich selbst zu tun" Zack sah zu Sephs Zimmer auf. „Er hört wieder Stimmen, oder?" „Ja...... Zack ich hab Angst, dass es wieder passiert. Ich will ihn nicht wieder verlieren..... ihn nicht noch mal töten müssen" Diesmal weinte sie wirklich weil sie traurig war und Zack nahm sie abermals in die Arme um sie zu trösten. „Es wird nicht wieder passieren, da bin ich sicher. Hab keine Angst, er ist stärker geworden und allein der Gedanke an dich, wird ihn stark genug machen, dem zu wiederstehen. Jenova wird ihn nicht noch einmal bekommen." Cloud er gab sich in ihre Tränen und war froh, dass Zack bei ihr war.  
  
Weitere drei Wochen waren ins Land gegangen und Sephiroth war immer komischer und zurückgezogener geworden. Cloud weinte sich jede Nacht in den Schlaf, aus Angst ihn zu verlieren.  
  
Zack konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen und wollte mit Seph reden. Er ging zu dem Zimmer, dass er eigentlich mit Cloud teilte und klopfte an die Tür. „Nicht jetzt" hörte er die Stimme des Mannes, doch Zack achtete nicht auf seine Worte und riß die Tür einfach auf und ging hinein.  
  
Wütend fuhr Seph herum „Sag mal, bist du taub? Ich sagte jetzt nicht!" „Das erzählst du Cloud jetzt schon seit über drei Wochen .Jede Nacht weint sie sich in den Schlaf. Es reicht mir mit dir weißt du das? Du hast gesagt du willst ihr nich noch mal weh tun und ihr treu sein, und was machst du jetzt? Genau das!!" schrie er den Mann an. „Sie ist wieder da, Zack. Ich muß einen Weg finden, sie entgültig zu vernichten, damit sie nicht noch einmal solchen Schaden anrichten kann, begreif das doch endlich!"  
  
„Dann sag ihr das, verdammt! Sie wird krank werden, wenn das so weitergeht. Und eins schwöre ich dir, wenn das nicht bald aufhört, wirst du dich nicht einmal mehr an deinen eigenen Namen erinnern, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin" drohte Zack und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Seph seufzte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, fasste dann aber einen Entschluß, von dem er hoffte, dass es der richtige war.  
  
In der Nacht, als er sicher war, dass alle schliefen, verließ Seph leise das Haus und ging genauso leise die Treppe nach unten auf den großen Platz, auf den das große Lagerfeuer noch immer brannte.  
  
‚Es tut mir leid Cloud, aber wenn ich zurückkomme, ist alles vorbei und wir können endlich glücklich werden. Das verspreche ich dir' dachte Seph bei sich und verließ auch das Dorf. Er wanderte weiter in den Cosmo Canyon hinein, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Jenova nicht weit war – sie war ganz in der Nähe und er würde sie finden und töten.  
  
„So sieht man sich wieder – Sephiroth – mein Sohn!" hörte er Jenovas Stimme und fuhr herum, das Masamune hatte er gezogen.  
  
1 „Nana, wer wird denn? Willst du deine Mutter töten?"  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht...... denn du bist nicht meine Mutter!" knurrte Sephiroth und brachte sich in eine Angriffsstellung – der Kampf begann!  
  
Cloud schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. „Sephy...." hauchte sie und sprang aus dem Bett. Auch Zack war nun aufgewacht und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Cloud was is los?" murmelte er verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen, während Cloud sich bereits angezogen hatte und ohne ein Wort aus dem Zimmer lief.  
  
Sie war zu Sephs Zimmer gelaufen und riß die Tür auf, um es leer vorzufinden. „Seph.....nein....." Schnell lief sie wieder zurück ins andere Zimmer und riss ihr Schwert hinter dem Stuhl hervor. Auch Zack war mittlerweile aufgestanden. „Was ist denn los? Was ist mit Seph?" „Er ist weg....... bestimmt ist er Jenova suchen gegangen........ sie wird ihn töten, ich muß ihm helfen!"  
  
„Aber du gehst nicht allein, ich komme mit" ‚befahl' Zack und zog sich schnell um. Nachdem auch sein Schwert seinen Platz auf Zacks Rücken gefunden hatte, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, um Sephiroth zu suchen.  
  
Der Kampf zwischen Sephiroth und Jenova tobte derweil mit aller Macht nicht weit entfernt vom Dorf des Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Die beiden schenkten sich wirklich nichts und es sah aus, als wenn keiner von beiden gewinnen könnte, doch dann machte Sephiroth einen Fehler – er passte nur eine Sekunde lang nicht auf und es gelang Jenova ihm sein Masamune aus der Hand zu reißen. Es wurde einige Meter weit geschleudert und das Monster positionierte sich genau zwischen Sephiroth und der Waffe, so dass er keine Chance mehr hatte sie sich zurück zu holen.  
  
„Scheisse...." knurrte Seph.  
  
„Jetzt, da du dein Schwert nicht mehr hast, hast du keine Möglichkeit mehr mich zu besiegen, du hast verloren mein lieber Sohn. Komm.... lass uns noch einmal von vorn beginnen, diesmal werden wir es besser machen, niemand wird uns aufhalten können, wir werden unbesiegbar sein. Na? Klingt das nicht gut?" frohlockte Jenova.  
  
Sephiroth stand nur da und starrte auf das Monster, das vorgab seine Mutter zu sein – aber dank Cloud und den anderen hatte er eingesehen, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
„Du bist nicht meine Mutter!!! Du warst es nie und wirst es auch nie sein!!" schrie er sie an.  
  
„Dieser junge SOLDIER war es, hab ich recht? Er hat dir den Kopf verdreht und dir das eingeredet. Ich werde ihn aus dem Weg räumen, dann hat das endlich ein Ende und wir sind ungestört – dann kann uns niemand mehr unsere Pläne durchkreuzen" grummelte Jenova und man hörte genau, dass das nicht nur eine Drohung war, sondern sie es ernst meinte.  
  
„Du lässt ihn in Ruhe!!"  
  
„Als wenn ich mir von dir Befehle erteilen lassen würde" erklärte sie kalt.  
  
Zack und Cloud hatten die Stelle, an der Sephiroth und Jenova aufeinander getroffen waren erreicht.  
  
„Er hat sein Schwert verloren, toller Schwertkämpfer,,," maulte Zack. „Ich geh da hin" erklärte Cloud und war verschwunden, ehe Zack noch was sagen konnte.  
  
„Cloud nicht........ah verdammt..." grummelte er und lief ihm nach.  
  
„Jenova!" hörten sie plötzlich eine Stimme und als Seph sich umdrehte, sah er Cloud mit gezogenem Schwert vor sich.  
  
„Cloud was tust du hier?" fragte er leicht entsetzt.  
  
Ohne auf Sephs Frage zu reagieren, ging er an ihm vorbei und auf Jenova zu. „Du hast uns das letzte Mal dazwischen gefunkt. Jetzt wirst du sterben!" erklärte Cloud mit lauter Stimme und brachte sich in eine Angriffshaltung.  
  
2 „Ich denke es wird eher umgekehrt sein......du wirst gleich sterben!" gab sie zurück und griff an. Cloud dachte, dass dieser Angriff Sephiroth und Zack galt, der gerade hinter den Steinen hervor gekommen war und wandte sich an die beiden um, um ihnen zu helfen, doch der Jenova hatte ihn getäuscht. Der Angriff hatte die ganze Zeit ihm gegolten und dadurch, dass er nun nicht mehr auf sie achtete, sondern nur noch auf seine Freunde, hatte sie leichtes Spiel.  
  
„Cloud pass auf!" schrie Zack und Cloud drehte sich um. Ausweichen konnte er nicht mehr, Jenova war zu schnell – die Attacke traf ihn voll.  
  
Sie hatte mit einem ihrer tentakelartigen Arme zugeschlagen und den jungen SOLDIER mit aller Wucht in den Magen getroffen.  
  
Er wurde gegen den Felsen geschleudert, Blut lief aus seinem Mund, als er zusammenbrach und reglos liegen blieb.  
  
Seph und Zack starrten auf ihren Freund. „Gib mir dein Schwert" forderte Sephiroth seinen Freund auf, der das geforderte Objekt ohne zögern rausgab und dann zu Cloud lief.  
  
Sephiroth hielt das Buster Sword in seinen Händen und stellte sich Jenova. „Das war ein großer Fehler! Jetzt mußt du sterben!!" rief er und kam zu seinem stärksten Limit Break.  
  
Mit nur einem Schlag vernichtete er damit Jenova – und diesmal war es entgültig.  
  
Zack kniete neben Cloud und hatte ihn vorsichtig in eine sitzende Haltung gehoben und ihm notdürftig das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt.  
  
Auch Sephiroth kam so schnell er konnte zu ihm und ließ sich neben den beiden auf die Knie fallen. Ängstlich beugte er sich über seine Freundin „Cloud?...Hörst du mich?" fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. Tränen liefen über Sephiroths Wangen. „Ich habe versagt..... ich konnte dich nicht beschützen..." schluchzte er und hielt dabei ihre Hand in seinen. „Ich konnte.... sie wieder nicht beschützen Zack......"  
  
„Sie wird wieder gesund Seph...... niemand hätte sie in diesem Moment beschützen können, es war nicht deine Schuld" versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen. Zack hatte den dunklen Fleck auf Clouds Hose gesehen und wußte, was passiert war, aber wagte es nicht es Seph zu sagen.  
  
Stattdessen hob er sie hoch. „Lass uns zurückgehen, damit wir sie versorgen können" „Ja" war alles, was er von Seph zu hören bekam, er sein Masamune holte und ihm zurück ins Dorf folgte. 


End file.
